1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the servicing of oil and gas wells. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved work platform that can be removably fitted to the wellhead area of an oil and gas well.
2. General Background of the Invention
The wellhead area of an oil and gas well typically provides a valve tree or “Christmas” tree. This wellhead valve tree is an assembly of pipes, valves and/or fittings. It is typically positioned at the location of the entry of the well into the earth or seabed.
Many types of remedial actions are carried out by positioning workers at or near a wellhead area or valve tree. Thus, there exists a need for a platform that can be positioned next to or upon a valve tree for supporting one or more workers that are engaged in remedial activity.
The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference:
TABLEPAT. NO.TITLEISSUE DATE4,085,796Well Tubing Handling SystemApr. 25, 19784,085,798Method for InvestigatingApr. 25, 1978the Front Profile DuringFlooding of Formations4,515,220Apparatus and Method May 07, 1985for Rotating Coil Tubing in a Well4,842,446Offshore Support Structure Jun. 27, 1989Methods and Apparatus5,094,568Offshore Support Structure Mar. 10, 1992Method and Apparatus5,181,799Offshore Support Jan. 26, 1993Structure Apparatus5,203,410Blowout Safety System Apr. 20, 1993for Snubbing Equipment5,295,557Utility Construction Safety Mar. 22, 1994and Work Platform5,498,107Apparatus and Method forMar. 12, 1996Installing Cabled Guyed Caissons5,954,305Adaptable Antenna MountingSep. 21, 1999Platform for Fixed Securement to an Elongated Mast Pole6,226,955Method and Apparatus for May 08, 2001Handling BuildingMaterials and Implements6,681,894Portable Well Head Jan. 27, 2004Work Platform6,779,614System and Method for Aug. 24, 2004Transferring Pipe6,830,127Pipeline Construction Dec. 14, 2004Safety Platform6,848,539Work Platform for Feb. 01, 2005Blowout Preventer Stacks2005/0129464Motion Compensation Jun. 16, 2005System and Method